The Thief
by Ms.Chelle
Summary: "Richard Castle, you are under arrest for grand theft!" He deserves the proper punishment. Poor Castle.


**Diclaimer: If I own Castle, I will order to broadcast Castle everyday... but sadly I don't... so we need to wait one episode per week. And I hope they move Kill Shot next week. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight and Castle was finishing his book in the loft. It was his first day back in New York. He took the summer off in the Hamptons. He and Kate had a huge fight again. She told him that she needed space. He backed off. Finished the last Nikki Heat book in the Hamptons.<p>

When he arrived to the loft, his heart broke. His mother moved out when the acting school became popular. Alexis moved out for college. He didn't enjoyed hanging around the loft much knowing that he will be there alone at night. And Kate didn't return his calls last summer. He really screwed up this time.

He was disturbed when he heard a noise in the living room. He quickly got off the chair and rushed out. It was dim. All the lights are out. He was reaching for the lights then he heard a tough voice say…

"Richard Castle, you are under arrest for grand theft!" He was frozen. Grand theft? He didn't steal anything. The cops cuffed him and said the Miranda rights.

"What did I do? I didn't steal anything I swear!" He exclaimed and protested. Someone put a blindfold on him. The menignored him. They shoved him at the backseat.

"Is this a kidnapping? I never heard of an arrest with blindfolds!" He didn't get any answers. He was sitting there for hours. At least that's what he thought.

The car pulled up. Someone pushed him out of the car. Using his instincts, he smelled pine trees. He felt he was walking on soil. He was out of the city he thought. Where does these guys taking him?

He heard a small creak. It must be a wooden door. He was trying to remember where he got in. He turned right and walked straight. Another door opened then he walked down a stair. He was shoved in to the seat. The men duck taped him on the chair. He can't move. Someone took off the blindfold. The room was still dark. He thinks he's in a basement.

The men were nowhere near him but he could see the outlines. The other guy walked out.

….

The other guy went to the living room.

"How's he doing?"

"He silenced once we ignored him. You sure about this?" He walked closer.

"Are you kidding? I've always wanted to do this."

"How long are we going to keep him?"

"Maybe an hour or two… I want him to wait. He's lucky, I'm too kind for now."

"Whatever you say, boss." He walked off and guarded the door.

….

He cannot contain himself anymore. He's had enough.

"What do you want?" his voice was grumpy. "I could give you money. Just let me get out."

No reply. The cop sat still.

"I need to go. Someone is expecting me at my home." His voice was hoarse. But still, no reply.

Kate is going to kill him. He received a voicemail yesterday and Kate wants to meet him waited there for hours until he felt asleep.

A noise woke him up. The 'cop' made his way out.

"Hey! Stop! Release me!" The 'cop' stopped but when he finished, he grabbed the knob and get out.

"Kate is going to kill me."He whispered. They haven't seen each other for a long time. Tomorrow is the only time that he can explain.

He heard a noise again. The door opened. Heels clicking. A woman.

The woman stepped into the faded light. He gasped. A smile form from the gorgeous brunette.

"Kate?" he was in shock. Did she plan all this?

"It's Detective Beckett, Richard." _Richard_. It's the first time she called him that. Her tone was rough but for him it's still sexy to be called Richard.

"What are you doing here? Uncuff me Kate." He pleaded.

"I believe I cannot do that." She crossed her arms on her stomach. She was glaring at him.

"Why? Is about last summer? I'm really sorry Kate. I should've told you about the files but you will get yourself killed."

"This is not about that. You committed a crime, Castle." She gave him the glare that make murders confess.

"Then what is this all about?" He looked deep into those green eyes. Seeking for answers. He didn't really knew what he did to make her angry at him and arrest him.

"They told you what this is all about."

"They were accusing me of grand theft. You know I'm no thief, Kate."

"I was the one who turned you in."

Rick's eyes were filled in horror. Did he really hurt her so bad that she will lie? The woman he fell in love with is an honest detective and everybody respects her. If she told that he stole something, he's sure everyone will believe her. He composed himself. "And what exactly did I stole?"

She walked closer. "Remember last summer?"

He shook his head.

She arched a brow. "You take it with you in Hamptons!" She yelled. Her hands resting on the arms of the chair. She leaned. He could feel her breathe.

He swallowed hard. "I don't know what you're talking about Kate." He said honestly.

She leaned closer. Her nose brushing off his. "You know what I'm talking about _Rick_." Her voice was sexy. Alluring. Breathtaking. Mind-blowing.

He gulped.

She grinned. She sat on his lap without breaking his gaze. Her hand rested at the back of his head. The other was resting on his chest.

His heart raced. Sweat falling on his forehead. It was a pure torture. He tried to get closer but her hand on his chest pinned him. She is so close. If only he could do anything to touch her.

"You stole my heart last summer." She closed the distance. He wanted to hold her and tangled his fingers on her hair and drew her closer. It was a quick kiss but it was amazing. He grinned. And she gave away a very sexy smile. Her lips trail up to his ear. "And for your punishment…"

She kissed him again. It was passionate. It was longer than before. It's like the first kiss that they shared. No. Not the first. Not the undercover kiss. The one after that. The one where he pulled her for a kiss again. But that kiss was interrupted by the evil henchman. Now, this was special. There's only two of them. She pulled away. She gave an evil but intoxicating smile. "I'll take yours." She quickly got off his lap and head straight to the door.

"Kate! This is torture!" He yelled. She heard it. She smiled, turned the knob and walked away.

_Mission Accomplished_

…

"Yo, Beckett. What's next?" Esposito exited the living room and approached her in the hallway.

"He's all yours boys." She grinned. Her head turned to the person beside Esposito. "Let's go."

"I want all the details girl. He absolutely deserved it for going back to Hamptons. Didn't he learn from his mistakes." Her friend followed her back to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>I just remembered when Castle said. "See your already a tease you're halfway there." <strong>

**I think Beckett's already a tease here. What do you think?**


End file.
